Dos tragos amargos y Un bizcocho
by sasume - uchiha
Summary: "Este fic participa en el Primer reto de citas literarias del foro Retos" .- Los Ootori son seres de sangre fría, engreídos, molestos, despreocupados y odiosos, aún así, quiero proteger su corazón.


_"Porque el tiempo es vida. Y la vida reside en el corazón"_

"**Momo" - Michael Ende**

Estaba dulce, demasiado dulce. Se lo había repetido tres veces, y no hace falta decir que odiaba ser reiterativo, pero la muchacha era nueva en el negocio, carecía de práctica y además no se necesitaba ser muy observador para darse cuenta de que era torpe: tropezaba cada que entraba a la cocina, destrozaba la vajilla sin siquiera poner un dedo en ella, se desconcentraba tan fácilmente que confundía la sal con el azúcar y viceversa. Si su hermana no estuviera tan encaprichada con la niña, tal vez ya la hubiera despedido, pero en más de una ocasión Fuyumi le había convencido no hacerlo, aludiendo que se habían convertido en buenas amigas. Miró nuevamente el contenido del vaso, un zumo de naranja simple, con demasiada azúcar.

_\- "Está demasiado dulce" _

La muchacha abrió los ojos, tenía la miraba plantada al suelo, odiaba su mirada, siempre fría, siempre distante y engreída – _Pero solo puse dos cucharadas_ – Respondió entrecortadamente – _No es posible que esté dulce, incluso debería estar ácida y.._\- En tanto la "maid" explicaba y daba le contraria, el susodicho solo se limitó a esperar que su paciencia se terminara, no tardó mucho tiempo.

\- _No he pedido una explicación_ – Interrumpió fijando su vista en la joven, quien no se atrevía a mirarle – _Llévate esto y hazlo otra vez._

\- _Al zumo de naranja no es necesario ponerle más de un cuarto de cuchara de azúcar, te lo he repetido tres veces_ – hizo una pausa – _Haruhi, llevas trabajando aquí más de un mes, y sigues cometiendo el mismo error _– La muchacha alzó la vista, fijó sus marrones ojos en los ojos del Ootori, esto no pasó desapercibido por el pelinegro - _¿Pasa algo?_

_\- No, es solo que es la primera vez en todo este tiempo, que me llama por mi nombre._

Una sonrisa de lado se dibujó en el rostro de Kyōya. Apoyando el mentón sobre el dorso de su mano se limitó a guardar silencio en tanto admiraba cono Haruhi esperaba un comentario, finalmente optó por dejar de divagar – _Siempre te llamo por tu nombre, me pregunto, qué tan distraía eres, como para no darte cuenta._

La castaña no sabía que contestar, en lugar de decir algo, tomó el vaso de zumo de naranja, pidió permiso y se retiró. Kyōya no tardó en reaccionar ante la evasiva de la joven; pero no era tan tonto, como cierto rubio, como para ir tras ella y preguntar en qué pensaba. Diez minutos habían transcurridos desde que la tareas, tecleaba tan rápido que a veces olvidaba la paz y la quietud, pero pronto una alarma lo sacó de su concentración; había estado trabajando en la laptop desde la noche anterior, la batería estaba casi terminada cuando un cuadro de advertencia lo previno, era hora de descansar un poco. Su hermana siempre le decía que se tomara las cosas con calma, porque de lo contrario estaría cargando con el estrés de un hombre de 40 años que nunca ha tenido vacaciones, él solo tenía 17.

\- _"Fuyumi, solo está exagerando"_ – Pensó en sus adentros.

Caminaba a paso lento cuando una voz proveniente de la cocina captó su atención – _Sabe bien ¿Cuánto de azúcar le has puesto?_

_\- Dos cucharadas _– La voz de Haruhi resonó en sus oídos, ¿Acaso esa chica estaba sorda o tenía algo en su contra? Chasqueó la lengua intentando contener su ira, normalmente no le habría importado algo de ese tipo, pero es que se estaba volviendo una verdadera molestia – _Insiste en que el zumo está muy dulce, pero ayer trabajó hasta las 3 de la mañana y ha dormido hasta las 11 de hoy, su presión sanguínea debe estar baja, necesita algo dulce para reponer fuerzas; desde que llegué aquí he intentado hacer que ingiera dulce, al menos un poco, solo para que regule su presión, ni siquiera se detiene de trabajar para comer debidamente. _

No podría haberle impresionado más esa explicación, la conocía bien, como pasaba mucho tiempo con Tamaki, el rubio soltaba mucha información sobre ella, cada detalle; pero eso no era suficiente como para predecir sus movimientos

\- _Agradezco que te preocupes por_ _Ky_ō_ya – Kun, pero_ – Fuyumi no sabía cómo expresarse – _Haruhi, no es tú deber, Ky_ō_ya es un muchacho muy terco, tanto como tú, no accederá fácilmente._

_\- Me preocupa su corazón._

Con esas palabras, la conversación se dio por finalizada. La castaña salió de la cocina con bandeja en mano, acarreando el dichoso zumo que, una vez más, estaba tan dulce como a ella le parecía. Por su parte, el Rey de las sombras, como ella lo llamaba, reposó su espalda en la pared y se dejó caer, sus codos aplastaban la rótula de las rodillas, sus manos colgaban inmóviles, como si la fuerza que le permitía teclear su laptop, se hubiera desvanecido. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar, demasiadas que considerar, otras que maldecir: ¿Cómo es que una chica podía causar esas sensaciones en él? Se sentía inútil, como si todo lo que había hecho no valiera nada; no era que descuidara su salud, solo se mantenía al margen, pero sentía no haber vivido lo que debería a su corta edad; Fuyumi tenía razón cargaba el peso que debería acarrear un hombre de 40 años, un hombre solo, adicto a las finanzas y tan amargado que el dulce le sabía a veneno en el paladar, moriría joven, a pesar de ejercitarse la mitad del tiempo, y enviaría cheques a sus sobrinos en navidad, estaría atento al testamento de su padre. Se dio cuenta de que estaba vacío, su vida estaba vacía.

Haruhi miró a sus lados, no tenía la intención de ir a buscarlo. Dejó el vaso en la mesa y dio la vuelta, solo para encontrarse con el pelinegro cruzado de brazos, esbozando una sonrisa burlona que tensó a la castaña – _Yo, le traje el zumo_ – Afirmó Haruhi

_\- lo probaré_

El frío liquido recorriendo su garganta se sentía bien, el dulce le desagradaba, pero no del todo. Un suspiro brotó de su interior cuando fijó su vista en la muchacha – _No está mal Fujioka, no está mal_

La sonrisa de la castaña no podía ser más visible, sabía que mentía, pero no le importaba.

\- _Hey, no sonrías así_ – Advirtió el muchacho en tanto acomodaba sus gafas – _Es mejor cuando estás tensa, te ves más abrumadora_ – Posó su mano en la comisura del labio inferior de la joven – _Sabes que, hay veces que puedes llegar a querer tanto a alguien, que puedes olvidar quererte a ti mismo._

Haruhi miró a Kyōya con cierta confusión, estaba tratando de excusar su descuido a su salud, eso pensó ella – _Un ser humano solo vive cuando su corazón siente, dicen que el dulce derrite las paredes de hielo…del corazón_ – Dijo la joven – _Además, usted sufre de presión sanguínea baja, lo he visto maltratarse día y noche….eso no es vivir, ..Yo solo quería_

\- _Cuidarme_ – Interrumpió el pelinegro – _querías cuidarme. Lo que dije antes, no lo decía por mí. No creas que no te conozco, sé que trabajas para ayudar a tu padre con los gastos de la casa y que necesitas ese dinero para poder pagar la colegiatura del instituto, al salir de aquí trabajas dando clases particulares a los más pequeños. Y aun así, te preocupas por mí, por Tamaki, por todos, hasta por Fuyumi._

\- _Mi madre me dijo que un hombre vive el tiempo que Dios le dé, pero que necesita llenar su alma con momentos felices, agradables y románticos, para que sea una verdadera vida, que debía sentir_ – Pausó solo para ver que el Ootori le hacía un ademán para que continúe – _La primera vez que lo vi, lo sentí tan frío, tan vació que, creí que un pequeño gesto podría hacerlo anhelar más y se animaría a buscar más momentos._

_\- Eres una persona muy interesante, verdaderamente_

Kyōya retiró su mano del rostro de la castaña, tenía atorado algo en la garganta, y sería muy difícil sacarlo – _Hoy llenaste un poco, lo que tú conoces como corazón de hielo, se ha derretido un poco._

\- _Mañana habrá chocolate de postre, Tamaki se lo traerá personalmente_

Un risa se atrancó en su diafragma – _Tú también deberías comerlo, estoy seguro de que esa pared de hielo detrás de tus ojos es demasiado gruesa, piensa un poco en ti….transfórmate en mí solo por unos segundos…._

Haruhi asintió, al fin lo comprendía…

\- _Pastel de chocolate helado….__**Adivina quién lo propuso.**_


End file.
